


The Other One

by maria_soederberg



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Damien and Stella eat breakfast together in the local restaurant ‘Egg’ in Brooklyn, New York. Suddenly someone unexpected interrupts their breakfast. Who is it?





	The Other One

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Stella Simons
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 11 minutes

It’s been two years since Damien and Stella came out of Eros and took them down. They can finally live in peace and walk along the street without being scared to be captured by Eros again. It is a relief for both of them to calm down and enjoy the crowded streets of New York City. Some people would dislike the full streets with so many people walking fast and trying to be on time at work, but Stella finds something soothing in there.

“Where do you want to eat breakfast?" Damien asks.

“Let’s go to the Egg." She responds.

“It’s called Egg?" Damien is completely confused.

“Never heard from it before?" Stella stops walking and looks at Damien.

“No, I mean I grew up in New York, but not in Brooklyn. I am from Manhattan. Where is the restaurant called Egg?" Damien offers her the arm.

Stella takes it and smiles “109 N 3rd Street."

“Well then let’s go." Damien smiles and walks together with Stella into the restaurant.

As he enters the restaurant, he is surprised to see this interior. He thought it’s going to be a dark wood restaurant like most of the restaurants in Brooklyn but instead, he finds a bright restaurant with comfortable seating corners.

“Wow, not what I expected," Damien admits and walks to a small table for two and helps Stella with the chair.

“Wow what a gentleman," Stella smirks and Damien chuckles.

A waiter comes over. "Welcome to Egg, here is the menu. Do you already know what you want to drink?”

“Yes, I’d love to have the rooibos tea."

The waiter nods and writes it down while handing her the menu. “And you Sir?"

“Uhh... I take an espresso?”

“Of course." He hands him the menu too and leaves.

“Too bad you can’t drink whiskey for breakfast huh?" Stella grins.

“Well, you can but I don’t think it is that healthy, and I don’t want to get drunk," Damien explains smiling at the woman in front of him.

“Look into the menu not at me." Stella hides behind the menu card but Damien can see the slight blush on her face.

Damien chuckles and looks onto the menu. After a short time, he says: "I know eggactly what to take." Damien starts to laugh at the look of Stella.

“You didn’t just make a pun, right?”

“I sure did!" He can’t stop laughing, even when the waiter comes over with their drinks Damien can’t stop laughing.

The waiter raises an eyebrow at Stella who just shakes her head. "I’d love to order my breakfast.”

“Of course, what can I bring you?”

“I’d like to have the Grafton Cheddar Omelette with broiled tomatoes."

The waiter nods and addresses Damien who slowly calms down. “I’d love to take Country Ham Biscuit.”

“Comes right away." He takes the menu cards and leaves the table.

“You are such a dork!" Stella shakes her head but grinning.

“But come on it was funny?”

“Your laugh was funnier than the pun.”

“I take that as a compliment." Damien kisses her hand.

 

After they ate, they stay a little longer in the café to talk about the future.

“Will you work for the NYPD again?”

“I think of it, I mean I will never work for Interpol again, because of the things that happened back in China.”

“You mean Beitan?" Damien nods.

“I don’t want to have this huge responsibility again. I know I will have big responsibility at NYPD too but not as huge as at Interpol.”

“Sounds good, but why don’t you stay private?”

“I earn more money with the NYPD. But I will work as a Detective and not as a normal police officer.”

“You better do. You are a great Detective." Stella smiles.

Suddenly a man comes over to their table and smiles at Stella. "Stella? Stella Simons?"

Stella looks up and her eyes widen. "Matty!!" Stella stands up and hugs the man who hugs her back tight.

As they separate, they stay close. "What are you doing in New York?”

“I am here for a movie. And when I saw you, I had to come over." He smiles at her.

“It is so good to see you!" Stella beams. “Come sit down." Stella sits down and Matt takes a chair from another table.

“Can I introduce you to my boyfriend Damien. Damien this is Matty my best friend and ex-boyfriend." Damien and Matt shake hands but Damien doesn’t say anything just watches.

“How is the career?" Stella leans on the table and looks at him.

“Well, I finally can do my own decision. I don’t need to be in action movies all the time. My upcoming movie will be a romance.”

“What? The Matt Rodriguez is going to be in a ROMANCE?" Stella chuckles and Matt joins him.

“You better believe it. And if you can, I love you to come to the premiere in two days?”

“Will the premiere be in L.A.?”

“Actually, it’s here in New York. In So Ho.”

“Well then count me in. I have to see that!”

Matt shakes his head. "And you?”

“Well I am not working at the theatre anymore, but I work as a photographer."

“Oh, really? Is it possible to book you? Teja... you might remember her; she has a new movie planned but she can’t find a photographer.”

“Sure, tell her she has to call me, and I make an appointment with her.”

“Well, then I guess I need your number?" Matt smiles and hands her his phone.

“Seems so." Stella takes his phone and enters her phone number.

As she gave it back to him Damien stands up and goes to the bar.

“Excuse me one moment okay?”

“Sure.”

Matt watches after her.

“Damien where do you go?”

“Well, it seems like you are busy.”

“Damien, just join our conversation.”

“Oh, what can I say? I don’t know anything about your past in Los Angeles."

“Are you jealous of Matt?"

“That makes $30 please." Damien lies down $30 dollars and looks at Stella.

“Have a wonderful day.”

“Damien!" She takes his arm, but he walks out.

Stella sighs and walks back to Matt and sits down with a sad expression. ”I am sorry. I didn’t mean to -”

“Stop. It’s not your fault. I am happy to see you; I just don’t know why Damien is jealous. I mean yes you and I, we were engaged. But it is in the past. I only see a friend in you.”

“Then you should tell him that, especially the part with being engaged to me.” Stella looks into Matt’s brown eyes.

“And tell him you were the one who ended the relationship.”

“I should do it. I am still sorry I broke your heart.”

“Ah, we never meant to be. And Damien looks like he is the one you need."

Stella nods and smiles sadly. “I do.”

“I would understand if you won’t come to my premiere.”

“I will."

Matt nods. "I have to go to the set. Will you be okay?”

“Yes, I will try to talk to Damien, even though it’s not going to be easy."

“Stubborn?”

Stella nods and chuckles. "Seems like stubborn men are my weakness."

“Did you just call me stubborn?" Matt laughs.

“Sure, I did." Stella hugs Matt. “We see each other. And now you have my phone number again. I hope I hear from you.”

“You will." Matt smiles and watches after Stella.

 

Stella arrives at Damien’s apartment and knocks at his door. Damien opens the door and wants to close the door again.

“Damien!" She stops the door with her wrist. “Ouch!" Stella holds her wrist and looks up to Damien who opened the door after her outburst of pain.

“Oh gosh, I am sorry." Damien takes her wrist carefully and looks on it. “Does this hurt?" He carefully moves her wrist and looks at her.

She shakes her head and he gets her into his apartment. He walks over to the kitchen and gets frozen beans. She takes it and puts it onto the wrist, she walks over into the living room and sits down on the sofa.

“Are you jealous, Damien?"

Damien sighs and sits down next to her. "Yes, I mean look at him? He is very handsome!”

“I am not going to deny that, but Damien, have you seen yourself?”

“Yes, and I am not a hot Hollywood star.”

“And that’s good!”

“Huh?”

“Okay, do you want to hear the story of our break-up?”

Damien nods and leans back and watches her. "Okay, well it all started after my first movie called Nothing Tenders. I was very famous and popular afterwards and the relationship with Matt was amazing, don’t get me wrong. I was happy at the time, that’s why I said yes to his proposal."

Damien's eyes widen. "You were engaged?”

Stella looks up at Damien and strokes his cheek and nods. "Yes, but after that everything went upside down.”

“upside down?”

“After we had different movies and weren’t in the same movie anymore, people seem to see our relationship as a charity event. Everyone forced us to marry because Los Angeles needs it, or we had to make our wedding public. We didn’t want that, but everyone else wanted it. One time Matt decided to really do it public. So, I told him no all the time. We were arguing all the time. It felt like we are falling apart and go separate ways. After my last movie, I decided to have a new life in New York. I ended everything with Matt and Hollywood. I left, changed my number and moved to New York. The reason I was so distant towards other men is because of Matt. But one day I realised it’s you I need! You make me feel safe. And I don’t want a Hollywood star. I want my Damien."

Damien listened closely. The moment she stops talking he strokes her hair behind his ear and smiles. Stella looks up.

"Thank you for telling me," Damien whispers. "I am sorry I was jealous, but I thought you could still love him." Stella shakes his head. "I love you, Damien!" Damien kisses her softly, while she kisses him back passionately.

As they separate Damien is the one who breaks the silence. “May I join you at the premiere?”

“I thought you never asked." Stella beams.

 

Two days later Damien and Stella go to the premiere of Matt’s new movie ‘Unexpected Affection’.

“Wow is it always so full at a premiere?" Damien throws into the silence.

“Sometimes there are even more people. I just hope no one - “

“OMG STELLA SIMONS!!”

“ -recognise me.”

“Well I think they do," Damien affirms.

Stella looks to the reporters. "Stella who is the handsome man on your side?”

“That’s my boyfriend, but I am not here to answer any questions. I just want to enjoy the evening. Please respect my decision, okay?" Ana De Luca steps up and smiles at her.

“Well, nice to see you again, Stella. Enjoy the day with your boyfriend." Ana De Luca mention to the reporters to focus on the other people entering the venue. Stella nods to Ana De Luca who just smiles.

Damien and Stella enter the arena and Matt sees them and starts to grin.

“I am glad you were able to come!" Matt hugs Stella and then holds his hand to Damien.

“I am sorry about the last time we’ve met.”

“I think I am the one who should apologise.”

“So, we are good?”

“Yes, we are.” Damien smiles.

The whole evening is connected with laughter and stories about the past. Damien gets along with Matt while Matt stops to flirt with Stella, but even if he does, Damien knows Stella is interested in him and not in Matt. Stella is happy that she has contact with Matt again, and they were able to talk everything out. And maybe one day Stella marries Damien, but in private. Just the way she always imagined it.


End file.
